1. Field:
The present disclosure relates generally to augmented reality, and more particularly to a technique for projecting three-dimensional virtual images onto complex surfaces.
2. Background:
In the manufacturing domain, communicating work instructions to mechanics and technicians on the shop floor can be a challenge. Up to forty percent of a technician's time can be spent on non-value added tasks such as searching for drawings or other job related information. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that addresses this issue by increasing an efficiency of a mechanic and technician when building devices or performing maintenance on existing devices.